The Newest GENECo Employee
by MollyWHOAFTW
Summary: Set five days after the Opera, Shilo works GENECo? first Repo! fan ficiton, R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

The Newest GENEco Employee

Chapter One: The Diner

Shilo was roaming the streets. It had been 5 days after the opera. She had nowhere to go, the bank was selling her house and she knew no one. She had one friend. Graverobber. But Amber took care of him.

"I'm starving" she thought. She walked into a building with a sign outside that read "Sanatarium Square Diner". She walked in and sat down at the counter. She was carrying a bag filled with clothes that she got from her house. A waitress handed her a menu. Shilo looked up and said "Oh, I don't need a menu. I would like a hamburger and fries please." Shilo was very sweet. Her father taught her manners. The waitress nodded with a smile and walked into the kitchen.

Shilo put the bag on the floor and put her face in her hands and thought to herself. "What am I going to do now? I'm going to need more money…" Shilo had kept a secret stash of money in her bedroom. When her father was working she would do into her father's office and look for money incase she ever got out. She had saved up about $120 dollars in her 17 years of life. She knew that $120 would be than enough for a hamburger and fries.

Shilo looked around the quiet diner. She saw an old man sitting alone, a couple giggling, and Luigi Largo… Wait, what? Yes, Luigi Largo was in a diner… FILLED with peasants. But Shilo acted like she didn't see him. She really wasn't in the mood to see anyone. She just lost her father and godmother. She also didn't want to see him because she wasn't too fond of any of the Largos. She thought that all the Largo children were spoiled and didn't care about anyone but themselves.

The waitress walked over to Shilo and handed her the hamburger and fries. "Anything else sweetie?" the waitress asked. "Thank you and just the check please." Shilo said. The waitress walked over to a cash register.

Shilo took a big bite of her food when Luigi saw her. "She isn't dead?" Luigi thought to himself. He could tell that Shilo was too scared to live on the streets. He thought that she would have been dead by now. He took a sip of his coffee as he watched Shilo. She seemed… normal. But is anyone this calm after they lose their loved ones? Luigi thought that he should talk to her. He got up and walked over to her. Shilo heard his footsteps, but refused to look up. She was hoping that he didn't notice her. But that theory died when he sat next to her.

"Shilo?" he asked. He didn't sound like the normal Luigi, he was mad, or screaming, and a knife wasn't in sight. "Oh, um… Hi Luigi." Shilo said as she swallowed a big bite of hamburger and some fries. "How are you?" Luigi asked. "Well I'm a little bit better since the opera…" Shilo replied. "That's good…" Luigi said awkwardly.

"So anything new?" He asked trying to continue the non-existent conversation. "Well, I went to my house, I showered, got some clothes and some money. Now I'm here…" Shilo said as she took another bite of her hamburger. "Oh…" Luigi sighed as he noticed the bag on the floor. "Well are you going back to your back to your house?" He asked trying to life the mood. He started to become concerned. The waitress walked over and handed Shilo the bill. Shilo took out $13 and stood up. She picked up her bag. "Can we talk somewhere else? And no, the bank is selling it…" Shilo said.

Luigi got up and handed the waitress a $5 bill. They walked outside and sat on a nearby bench. "So what are you going to do now?" Luigi asked as he moved closer to Shilo. "I don't know…" Shilo said. Luigi was sounding like a human being! He was comforting, he was listening to her. It was reminding her of Graverobber. He was the nicest man she met (other than her father). Shilo started to miss her father and Graverobber. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. Luigi saw the tear and put his arm around Shilo. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Your being nice. It's comforting and it reminds me of Graverobber…" Shilo said as she held back her true emotions. She didn't want to cry anymore. She cried enough over Mag and Nathan. "Shit… Sorry Shilo." Luigi knew EXCALLY what happened to Graverobber. Amber had him arrested and now he has to work at GENEco.

Shilo stood up and walked a few steps before Luigi stood up and said "Shilo wait… Why don't you come back to GENEco with me? We could use a new GENtern… Don't worry I won't let Pavi touch you." Shilo turned around. The moonlight reflected off her grey eyes. She looked like porcelain doll, with perfect skin and hair. Luigi looked into those big grey eyes. He felt something he had never felt before. He felt… Good. Great actually. He gave a slight smile. "Really Luigi? I don't want to be a burden. I can always get a job somewhere else and get an apartment and-"Shilo said before she was cut off. "Really. I want you too. " Luigi smiled. He put his arm around Shilo as they walked toward a big black limo. "We were supposed to be family so this is the least I can do." He said. Luigi opened the door for Shilo. Luigi Largo was being a true gentleman. Shilo climbed into the car and saw Pavi sitting across from her.

"Mi Bella!" Pavi squealed. He hugged her tightly. "Oh… Hi Pavi." Shilo said as she awkwardly hugged him back. Shilo was a little surprised to see him. "Pavi what the fuck are you doing here?" Luigi barked as he took his favorite knife from his pocket. "Relax-a brother. Sister sent-a The Pavi here to get-a you. The Pavi did not know you-a had a guest!" Pavi said as he kissed Shilo's hand. Shilo blushed. She even giggled a bit, she liked to have people around her. Well after 17 years of being around the same person anyone would like people! "Whatever fag." Luigi said. He out the knife away and bitterly looked out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Welcome To GENEco!

When the limo pulled up to the GENEco towers, Pavi got out and assisted Shilo out of the car. Luigi took her bag and gave it some GENEco employee who usually got him coffee. Luigi told him to bring it to the guest room. Shilo walked into the building and was awe struck. It was amazing. It was huge inside. It had GENterns, and art pieces, unfortunately photos of Amber everywhere but Shilo didn't care. Even though Amber's eyes seemed to follow you as you walk. "This is amazing." Shilo said as she spun around slowly, she was trying to see the whole room at once. "Ehh… It's alright… I guess." Luigi said with a smirk on his face. Shilo giggled.

Shilo turned her head and Pavi was already talking to a GENtern. Shilo knew that they were talking about sex because Pavi pointed to his crotch MULTIPLE times in the conversation.

Luigi rolled his eyes when he saw his brother and then started walking toward the elevator. Shilo followed. They walked into the elevator. Just as the door was closing , Pavi ran in with his GENtern. When they got to the 29th floor, Pavi ran out with his giggling playmate. Luigi and Shilo left the elevator and went into a room that looked like it was a penthouse from a Hilton hotel. Shilo's jaw dropped.

"Sorry if it's kind of messy." Luigi said as he looked around the room. "Amber fired the maid." Shilo walked to the center of the room and turned to face Luigi. "It's perfect!" Shilo walked toward Luigi and hugged him as tightly as she could. "Thank you so much Luigi." Shilo said. "No problem." Luigi replied. "But remember, you're not living here for free! You better work!" Luigi was a HUGE fan of Rupaul and often quoted him. Luigi handed her a plastic bag that contained a GENtern uniform. She took out the white dress and heels. But she couldn't find the mask. "Don't I have to wear a red mask thing?" Shilo asked, looking confused. "I don't fucking know!" Luigi barked. Shilo looked really confused now. "What's wrong?" She asked. Luigi put a finger on her mouth. After two seconds she heard Pavi and his GENtern in the next room. Shilo made a sound of pure disgust.

"How come Pavi has sex so much? And why is it always with GENterns? Don't they talk? Don't they know about what he does with all of them?" Shilo asked. "Don't know, don't know, yes and yes but they don't give a fuck." Luigi replied. Shilo sighed and then started to unpack her things.


End file.
